The Red Bunny
by pwut
Summary: When a certain redhead gets hungry and there's only fucking coffee powder left that belongs to a certain ravenhair...what does Eustass Kid look for to eat? Au, OOCness...haha I don't think the real Kid would actually do such "cute" tricks...WARNING ITS A SHORT STORY (to quench the thirst for those waiting for the winter night:P) Author's notes inside. Erm. Submissive Kid inside.


**The red bunny**

**Ok so hi guys I'm back! :D It's been a long time since that fateful winter night…if you know what I am.**

**Currently I am tackling two fics at the same time…. "A winter night with only the two of us" and a new…and maybe long…and horrifying "Haunted" also featuring my two favorite babies, Law and Kid!**

**Law: "what…? Babies..?"**

**Ermherm sorry for the interruption. *shoves Law back under the table***

**Anyway as I was saying, I am coming up with a new and probably fast paced and naggy fanfic…with lots of gore and ghosts…:DD I really love torturing the characters in One Piece… And as for the winter night, I am working on it, don't worry, a hot and hard fuck is on the way :D with no protection :D**

**Ehehehehehe**

**In meantime, enjoy this short story that I came up with!**

**DISCLAIMER : The characters are not my babies though. They are Oda-sensei's babies**

***shoves a certain raven hair deeper under the table***

**NOTE: If Law is dominant and Kid is trying to be a cute uke.**

Law stared at the sight in front of him, his reading glasses slipping down his nose and (thankfully) the empty coffee cup hit the carpeted floor with a soft 'thud' as his grip slackened around it.

A short schoolgirl skirt, black stockings that seemed both so ill and well fitting at the same time, bunny ears perched atop the flame coloured hair, and not so natural puppy eyes staring at him.

Scarlet puppy eyes.

"Eust…ass-ya?!" Law fell onto his butt in his dilemma.

The masculine half-naked pale man crawled towards him on all fours. "Trafalgar…" he whimpered, rubbing his head against Law's tummy like a overgrown sized bunny.

Law simply stared on, slowly getting uncomfortable at the sudden situation. His back was pressed up against the coffee table and the rubbing sensations was tickling him, not to mention sending a certain hormone rushing to his dick as well. Kid was usually just slouching around, snacking and grumbling every now and then, and never initiated sex before. If Law wanted a quick release, Kid would just spread his legs willingly for him. Never did Kid once come crawling after Law for more or looking for attention like he now did, and it just seems so off from Kid's usual character. "What? What's wrong? What are you even doing anyway?" He tried pushing off the rubbing head away.

"I missed you! You never touched or hugged or kissed or fucked me today! Meanie!"

"Missed? I was in the same house as you the whole day for today, dumbass. Now get off me, you clingy bitch." Law decided to ignore the rest of the exclamation Kid made after the first three words and snickered at the whiny voice. He managed to finally wriggle free and stood up, ready to walk back up to his room and ignore a certain lust filled redhead.

But not today will he be walking away.

Especially a certain clingy redhead is present.

And not to mention that he was dressed up for the occasion.

"I dare you to take one step away from me. Just one." Law froze at the sudden change in the tone, sensing a dangerous possible occurrence if he did take one step away. Kid sounded almost angry, but there was an underlying playful purr to those words. And honestly speaking, it did aroused Law to no end. That sexy growl.

"What..?" He spun around and crossed his arms, staring down at Kid. Kid was now kneeling in front of him, so close that his face was literally in Law's crotch. Kid was staring up at Law with his bright red eyes, producing a magnetism effect so strong that even the usually well contained doctor found it hard to look away.

Law gulped as Kid blinked once, twice, before reaching for the raven's pants and pulling the garment down in one swift tug. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Might as well enjoy this then."

…

Kid was pleased that Law had decided to stay still and accept the treatment. He rarely gave blowjobs, it would be Law sucking him off before fucking him hard and taking what he wanted. After that they would fall asleep, and Law, with a smaller frame, would become Kid's "human bolster" for the rest of the night. But not today. Today he was hungry.

Actually he was really hungry. There was no more food left in the house except for Law's 15 packs of 30 small packages of extra enriched black coffee powder, and Kid was too lazy to leave the house and do some shopping.

So…

Kid blew on Law's dick, earning a small grunt from his tanned lover, before he engulfed the member with his warm, wet mouth. Law groaned softly as his manhood was slowly brought to life, tongue swirling around the shaft, a rough and calloused hand squeezing and pulling lightly on his balls. Kid bobbed his head down, the back of his throat opening up for the intrusion. A trail of precome leaked from the head down to his throat, leaving a ticklish sensation behind. Kid heard quiet pants, and knew that Law was close. True enough, a hand descended onto his head and gripped his hair tightly, knocking the bunny ears off.

"Do you want me to come on your face or in your mouth?" The raven hissed. "In your mouth?" Kid licked Law's balls eagerly.

"As you wish then." A highly sadistic tone reached his ears.

With his dick still buried in Kid's mouth, Law bent over and retrieved the bunny ears. "Can't let my bunny lose his ears." He sneered and clipped them back tightly on Kid's head.

Without a second warning, Law started thrusting, pulling Kid's hair as he relentlessly jabbed at Kid's throat mercilessly. Kid gagged and coughed, choking on Law's dick but Law didn't loosen his grip nor did he slow the pace down. Kid managed to inhale sharply, as he struggled to maintain his balance on his knees as his head was roughly shook while Law fucked his mouth. He tightened his lips around the shaft, generating more pleasurable friction for Law. Kid's jaw hurt from being stretched so long but he didn't really mind. At least he was getting a full course meal here complete with a creamy dessert.

Law seemed to reach his peak, moaning and slamming into Kid's mouth while he shot his load deep into Kid's throat. Kid panicked, his throat blocked with cum and saliva, instinctively swallowed and bit down hard on Law's dick. Law yelped in pain, his dick still extra sensitive and now extra painful as well after receiving such a hard bite. He pulled out, his saliva-slickened dick dropping after release. Law snarled and slapped Kid hard, causing the choking redhead to cough out even more saliva. Law narrowed his eyes and squatted down, and Kid felt his angry lover pull on his chin. Their eyes met and Kid could see himself in Law's eye, a small and convex reflection. He could see his messed up hair, a mixed trail of saliva and cum leaking from his mouth, and he could feel the burning sting from the slap on his left cheek.

Law smirked and slapped Kid again, but harder. "Bitch." He bit out bitterly. "You bit me on purpose, didn't you?" Kid whimpered softly and shook his head, unable to speak for the moment as his throat was swollen and painful from that rough pounding. He knew that he must have looked unconvincing though, as the coldness in Law's eyes did not seem to fade away, but in fact increased in intensity.

Law just smiled coldly.

A smile that indicated payback time.

Kid sniffed as he downed the rest of the bodily juices…he was only hungry.


End file.
